Insane
by Bloodspill204
Summary: Sarafina has a secret that can't be revealed. Only she knows who is Nala's real father...But what if someone from the pride starts to discover the truth? What about Nala and the lion being father? A story concerned on Sarafina and Scar's past relationship and complitations connected with.
1. Prologue

Insane

Hi. Here's my new story, mostly about Sarafina and Scar's relationship. Also, in this story Nala is Scar's daughter. I'm not a huge fan of this kind of pairing, cause I'm more into Outlanders and Scar/Zira pairing, but last time I found it on my computer and decided to continue this fanfic. This one is written more from Sarafina's perspective, I understand not every Scar's fan will enjoy it, but if you're into Scar/Sarafina pairing or Shadowland stories, you might find it interesting (I hope). The chapters in the beggining aren't too long and interesting, but it will change I guess. I'm sorry about the possible mistakes, English isn't my native language but I do my best. So, here we go.

Prologue

- Listen to me…Everything will be ok, right? – Sarabi first hugged her, then moved back and looked deep into her eyes. – It has to be alright, it just has to be.

- Yes, it has to be... – repeated Sarafina with weak voice, looking down at the ground. She didn't want any consolations right now. But she knew Sarabi just had to try: she was her best friend. And one of the best friends' roles is to cheer each other in need.

- You must be strong – said Sarabi. – Life goes on, you can't change it. But you can just live through this. He's still alive. He's always there. Here, in your heart...

- Yes, I know... – muttered Sarafina. – Thank you, Sarabi. I know you're right...but I just can't let it go. Not yet.

- I know – Sarabi hugged her again. – It has just to come with the time. It's not easy and definitely not fast.

"How can you know – a sudden thought ran through Sarafina's head. She looked at her friend with irritation. – You never lost anyone that were extremely close to you".

- Sarabi...I must tell you something – she whispered, all her anger suddenly flew away. Now she felt ashamed, although it wasn't reason to be ashamed. Not in general. But there were completely different circumstances...

- Yes? – asked Sarabi with soothing voice. Sarafina hesistated for a little while. She always could talk with Sarabi about everything. But now, she wasn't sure if it's good idea. But it was too late: Sarabi was looking at her, excepting to hear something important.

- I...I'm pregnant.

Sarabi froze for a moment, but then said with happy voice:

- That's brilliant news! I'm so pleased to hear that! – then she looked at her own swollen belly. – Now, Simba will have a mate...Or girl mate, who knows?

- Yeah...that's great...

- What's wrong? Oh... – then she understood. – I know it's really hard for you. Your cub won't even have chance to get to know his father...But it's his kid, it's a living part of him. You'll tell your cub about Ni one day...when he'll be ready to hear it. Because his father is Ni, right?

Sarafina froze, her heart was beating really fast.

- I... – she started, but then said with resignation: - ...Yes, Sarabi. Ni was...is the father.

- Everything is going to be alright, Saffy. Remember, he's watching you. – Sarabi looked into the stars.

- I know – sighed Sarafina. She wanted to say something else, but she abandoned that willing. She stood up and went to the cave, after Sarabi.

Life was going on.


	2. Unhappy Beginning

Chapter 1

Unhappy beggining

The next days were extremely hard for her. She tried to stand up, tried to live like a lioness again, but it didn't work. She tried to hold her tears, she didn't want others to see her crying. Sarabi was right, she just had to live through this. And wait till one day she'll wake up feeling better. Still, she doubted if this day will ever come.

But she tried. She was still hunting with her friends, even though Sarabi said she don't have to do it, she could come back to 'normal life' when she'll be ready. But Sarafina refused. She didn't want any compassion.

- My pregnancy isn't that advanced yet – she told the queen – so I'll hunt as long as I'm able to. I want my life to be normal. I'm a normal lioness. – And Sarabi understood it. In the end, she was her best friend, not only queen.

Ni died at night. He was killed by the pack of hyenas. No one knew the circumstances or the reason, Sarafina doubted if they did it due to hunger, because body wasn't beaten that much, there were only traces of hyena's teeth on his neck, which meant they strangled him. Personally, she thought he just got in fight with hyenas because of a wrangle. Hyenas couldn't enter the Pridelads since Mohatu's reign, Mufasa respected his grandfather's decision. Ni was just new in pride, he wanted to prove he's worth the trust...Probably he tried to make hyenas go away, but they did what they did.

In official speech after his funeral, Mufasa told about this possible event.

- Ni didn't stay in our pride for long time, but he proved he was good and respecting our laws lion. He proved he wanted the best for our land. He was also a good friend and really polite person. He died for our safety...We will always remember him as a great friend and very brave lion. I'm sure that Great Kings of the Past will take care of him. I hope he's happy now.

But he was gone, and nothing could change it. She didn't care of kings of the past, she just wanted to have him here by her side.

But there were also other problems.

Since she abandoned Taka, they didn't talk with each other very often. Or Scar, that's how he was called now. He changed a lot...or even too much. He always was weird and mysterious, but now she couldn't recognize him. It all just happened month ago...A month ago Taka became Scar. He got this creepy scar on his face; no one really knew where it came from. A month ago died king Ahadi, shortly after him queen Uru, a month ago Mufasa became new king and married Sarabi. A month ago Sarafina realised she couldn't be with Scar anymore: he just changed too much. She couldn't love him anymore, she was just scared of him and she couldn't help it. She knew she hurt him so much...but hell, she couldn't stay with him. She knew that lion hated her. But it just had to happen...And also, month ago she met Ni.

Ni completely differed from Scar...He was happy, nice, optimistic. He always was very honest and empathic, she just could tell him everything. And he didn't have any secrets, unlike Scar. They just knew each other very well, they just had to be together, it was a pure destiny. Ni also turned out to be friendly for everyone, even for Scar, even though he didn't reciprocate it. Mufasa took him to his herd and even became his true friend.

Of course, not everyone was happy... Sarafina had no doubt that Scar hated her new mate. Yes, he had his reasons. But it was just life...they could stay friends, they could still had good relationship, if only Scar was able to accept new reality... He didn't get in fight with Ni or whatever, he didn't offend him. He just didn't talk to him if it wasn't necessary. He just was him: sarcastic, as always. Ni didn't feel offended by it, he still was nice for him. But Sarafina knew Scar hated him, no matter what. It couldn't be equal with his hate for Mufasa, but still.

She still loved him, but she loved Taka, not Scar. Now he was completely different person. She wished him best, but she was scared and couldn't accept his new side. She hoped one day he'll find new love or something that would satisfy him and make happy.

But now not everything was clear. She didn't want to allow those thoughts to get into her mind, but she still feared that Scar could be father of her cub.

"Don't be stupid – she tried to think rationally. – It's impossible." But it wasn't that impossible.

She didn't have occasion to talk with Scar in next days, but week after Ni's death she met him while leaving the Pride Rock to drink some water.

- Good morning, Scar – she said carefully.

- Great morning – Scar smiled ironically and looked her straight in the eyes. – I couldn't dream of greater.

- I...I just wanted to go...to...drink...water... – she said, but then she realised how senseless it was. He didn't ask about anything.

- Excellent choice – he said again with his sarcastic, false-polite voice. – It's a really hot day.

- Yes... – she muttered and then she kept quiet.

- Are you alright? – he asked suddenly. She immediately understood he was asking about her frame of mind after Ni's death.

- Yeah, I'm alright – she said quietly. – It's ok.

- I wish you the best...on your new way... – he snorted, still smiling sarcasticaly and turned around, ready to leave. – You're gonna need it.

- Taka...wait! – she screamed. The lion slowly turned around and said:

- I thought everyone realised that I carry other name now...

- Scar... – she tried again. – I think you should know. I'm...I'm pregnant.

Scar looked at her with unclear sight. Sarafina had no idea what he could think right now.

- So...congratulations, Sarafina... – he said sarcastically. – And congratulations to pround father...oops, I meant _the late father_.

- But... – she started and then went quiet. Scar was just leaving the waterhole. The conversation was over.

As Sarabi said, he was somewhere above. Between the stars. But if stars were just kings of the past, Ni weren't there. He's never been king, nothing more than just subject.

_He's in your heart _– that's the next thing Sarabi said. But Sarafina didn't feel him in her heart. She felt nothing but pain. And some strange void, as if she did something wrong. But she didn't. Even if it could be Scar's child, she didn't betray Ni. It was before she even knew him. But...no, it couldn't be true. It was Ni's cub, it had to be Ni's cub.

- Ni... – she said, looking into the night sky. – I hope you can hear me...Wherever you are, I just want to let you know that I love you...and only you. Whatever happened, I'm still with you...and please, don't get angry with me, if...I will raise my cub as your cub. It's your son...or daughter.

Then she stood up to headed into the Pride Rock.

The newborn kitty was lying in her paws. It was a girl. She was just like her mother – as the lionesses kept repeating. She had the same pale fur, but her eyes were green. Not blue, as Sarafina's. And not brown, as Ni's.

"It's just an accident – thought Sarafina with irritation. – It's just genetics, whatever. Don't start it again."

- She's so cute...So beautiful, she's just like you! – that was the most common thing that the lionesses were saying about Nala – that was the name of her daughter. But instead of being happy and proud, Sarafina was angry with all this empty talking. She was angry in general. No, not angry, just irritated. And she didn't know why. She should be happy, but...She was looking at her little daughter with indifference. Maybe even with disgust. Not with love, as she should, as every lioness should. She felt so bad, so guilt – but she couldn't help it. It was meant to be different...

She was watching other mothers with jealousy. Sarabi, Epesi, Laini – they all were happy, they loved their children, they spent all day with them and just felt great. She just felt growing annoyance. Sarabi...She was jealous of her the most. Maybe because she was a queen, she had her cub's father just by her side...Epesi's and Laini's mates were unknown, but they were still happy. And she...she was in different situation. Her mate was dead. And felt extremly bad, because it wasn't really his cub. Deep in heart she felt that Scar is Nala's father. It wasn't the reason of her dislike to her newborn daughter, it wasn't that she hated Scar. But Ni knew about her pregnancy, he thought it's his kid, he was so happy and excited. She didn't tell him anything. Now she had no chance anymore...But even if Ni was still alive, she probably wouldn't dare to tell him the truth. She was sure Ni wouldn't be angry, he would understand she didn't betray him, he knew she was dating him just after she left Scar. But he would be a kind of disappointed...he was really happy when he got to know he will be father.

No, it didn't matter. She had a daughter, but didn't feel good with this fact. She missed Ni so bad, felt she won't be able to love her cub as much as she loved her dead mate.

- Alright, now we have fitting queen for our little future king... – said Sarabi facetiously, sitting next to her best friend and holding her son, Simba, in her paws. Sarafina didn't laugh, so Sarabi asked:

- What's wrong, Saffy?

- Uh...nothing. I mean, I like Nala, she's just perfect, but... I...I just...I should be happy, but I'm not – finally, she threw this out.

- Oh, Saffy...I guess it's because that's completely new situation...some mothers fell similar – said carefully Sarabi. – But, believe me. It changes. You just need a little time to get used to it.

- Right... – said Sarafina, but she started to regret she told Sarabi about it. The queen understood nothing.

- Just look at Nala...she's pretty, she's just like you. I thought she'll be similar to Ni, but she's more like you. And I love those eyes: but it's kinda weird, your eyes are blue, not green – said jauntily Sarabi, not noticing she's touching this point. Sarafina didn't tell anything.

- I must drink something – she said with a little cold tone in her voice. She stood up.

- Of course. I'll take care of Nala, if you wish – said warmly Sarabi.

- Thank you – responded Sarafina, but still with this cold voice.

"What's happening to me" – thought the lioness.


	3. Future queen

Chapter 2

Future queen

"Sarabi was right...again" – thought Sarafina, watching her daughter playing in the grass. A few months can change everything.

Nala was growing up so fast: she wasn't reliant little newborn anymore, now she was a beautiful, funny and inquisitive cub. Sarafina couldn't believe that once she wasn't even able to look at her own kid. Those things happened long time ago, now everything changed. She learnt to love her daughter, no matter what. Through all those days she felt so alone and lost; but now Nala was her little light in the tunnel.

And she reminded her of Ni so much... She had his sense of humor, the same optimistical point of view...She was self-confident and brave (unlike her, she prefered peace and silence). But it was strange, remembering that she wasn't Ni's biological daughter. Everyone (including Nala) thought it's true, Sarafina couldn't tell the truth. She felt as if she was pregnant before she even met Ni... She couldn't change the truth, but she could hide it, for the good of the rest. No, it wasn't something bad, no one would banish her for raising Scar's daughter. But then she met Ni and...after all those events it was just too complicated. Thanks to Ghost of Life, Nala didn't remind Scar at all. It would be way more tough if her fur would be dark orange. For example.

The only thing she gained after her real father were eyes. Although always happy and with those funny childish sparks, they were still acidic green. Sarafina couldn't help it, but sometimes when she looked in those eyes, she felt shivers down her spine.

Scar didn't ever talk to Nala, he barely appeared in the main cave. He ate alone, he slept alone. In fact, he was always abscent on the Priderock, sometimes he didn't come back for night. No one knew where he was all this time and no one was that naive to ask him. Scar's secrets always stayed secrets forever.

Sarafina often wondered if Scar knows the truth... In their last conversation he stated (or not?) he thinks that it was Ni's cub. It wasn't clear, Scar was always sarcastic, so no one knew if he talks seriously or mocks someone. But Scar was a smart lion. Maybe he realised what's the truth, but he choose not to show it. She wanted to tell him, not even knowing what for, just to throw it out of herself. But she was just a coward, she wasn't strong enough.

So she choose to lie.

- Sarafina...just look at them.

- What's wrong, Sabby? – asked instantly Sarafina, looking at her daughter playing with Simba at the moment, and wondering if she did something that annoyed the queen.

- Nothing, you silly thing – smiled Sarabi. – I mean, they look just perfect together. They're like, the best friends. They help each other...and Nala seems to be a heedful and smart lioness when she'll grow up...

- Really? – asked jokingly Sarafina. – She isn't heedful AT ALL. Look, she got dirt again. Just after she took a BATH! – she added with irritated voice.

- She's a kid yet, Saffy. And you probably never saw a dirty and careless cub, I bet. Look at Simba.

- But Nala is a lioness and she should... – started Sarafina, but Sarabi interrupted:

- I thought of some proposition...Don't you think that some day Nala would be a brilliant queen?

- What? What do you mean? – Sarafina felt that her heart is beating a little bit faster.

- I discussed it with Mufasa and we both think it's a good idea. Maybe we should betroth Simba with Nala? – asked Sarabi with careless voice and licked fur on her right paw.

- I... – said Sarafina, trying to think rationally. – No, I...No. I'm sorry, Sarabi, but it's impossible.

- Why?

- She's...she won't be a good queen. I know it, I'm her mother in the end. Trust me, Sarabi, it ain't good idea.

- But why? Saffy, you're my best friend. I think Nala is the best candidate...

- Don't understand me wrong... – lioness tried to avoid the main reason of her rejection, but it wasn't that easy. – I'm her mother, I want the best for her. But...I don't think it's the best idea. It's not good idea at all. Look up for someone else...Kula maybe. But not Nala.

- I don't understand your fears – whispered Sarabi. – You know she's worth it, she deserves it. She likes Simba and Simba likes her. Not in that way yet, but I'm sure they would be happy together. You won't fool me, Saffy. What's the real reason?

Sarafina sighed and told:

- It's because of her father.

- Ni? – asked Sarabi with surprised tone. – What's wrong with him?

Sarafina wanted to scream from irritation, but of course she couldn't. _Sarabi, you don't understand ANYTHING _– she thought.

- He wasn't a king. He wasn't anyone...important for the king's family – she said. Sarabi didn't know anything, she believed in the common version of the story. So Sarafina had to play this game. – He was just some wanderer.

- What are you talking about? – yelled shocked Sarabi. – You talk those things, as if he wasn't anyone improtant TO YOU.

- No, it's not like that – said Sarafina with resignation. – I just meant...never mind.

- Of course he was important – replied Sarabi. – He was very important for us. He's our hero. We'll never forget about his dids. We'll so grateful...it would be a honour for us if his daughter would be the future queen of the Pridelands.

- I know...

- Please, Sarafina. Don't say things like that.

- Alright...

- So you accept it?

- Yes... – _I guess I have no choice _– Sarafina added in her mind.

- Thank you. I know that deep inside you wanted to say yes from the begging – Sarabi hugged her. Sarafina was standing rigidly, waiting till her friend will move aside. _I wanted? _– she thought sarcasically.

- Let's go back to the cave – she said with strange voice.

- Alright – said Sarabi, finally leaving her friend alone. – By the way, I guess hunting party must have returned yet, so come on.

Hundreds of someone else's voices screamed inside her head: IT'S AGAINST THE CIRCLE OF LIFE! IT'S A MADNESS! IT'S AN INCESTISIDE!

Sarafina was watching Simba and Nala till the evening this day: young lions were playing in the cave, because there came terrible rain, so both she and Sarabi told them to stay at home. She couldn't stop it. Something inside forced her to stand up and tell everything, or at least to cancel this whole bethrotal thing. It was senseless, it was creepy. The truth was just clear: Simba was Mufasa's son, Nala was Scar's daughter. They couldn't be together in any way – their relations with king's family was making them almost brother and sister. Sarafina didn't know if it is allowed in any pride, but she was sure it wasn't possible in the Circle of Life. She didn't want to make her own daughter part of this madness.

_So what shall I do? _– she thought. – _Tell them it's Scar's kid? _No way...She knew how they would understand it. No explainations would change those possible opinions. She couldn't. She could only stick to lie in which everyone believed. No one, except her, knew the truth. No one could prove IT'S HER FAULT. No one could prove that she pushed her daughter into this madness. Since everybody believed in her lie, there was nothing wrong with it...Her role was to forget about the truth and believe in it too.

_Maybe it won't happen _– she thought. – _Maybe they won't fall in love at all. Maybe Simba will mate with someone else. _Then she felt that Nala nuzzled into her fur, so she left all those thoughts behind and hugged her daughter.

- Mom... – muttered Nala. – I can't sleep.

- Count to hundred. Might help... – replied Sarafina with roguish smile.

- Um...no. It doesn't help. Mom? – asked again Nala. – Tell me about my dad.

- Dad? Again? – whispered Sarafina, feeling unexplainable fear.

- Yes.

- What else should I tell you? I told you everything about him, darling...

- Then tell once again. – Nala yawned and lied between her mother's paws.

- Your dad – started Sarafina with breaking voice – was...a handsome, beige lion with a light brown mane and dark brown eyes... – Nala yawned again. – He was a smart, happy lion. He always made everyone smile and...he simply liked everyone. He was very brave and...Just before you were born, he was very, very happy. He couldn't wait til he would see you, and no doubt, he loved you so much, even before you entered this world... – Sarafina sighed and looked at her daughter: Nala fell asleep. The pale lioness licked her head after a while and whispered:

- Goodnight, my little queen. – Then she laid her head down and closed her eyes.


	4. Nightmares and graveyards

Chapter 3

Nightmares and graveyards

Days were passing by slowly, every one of them were similar. Pridelands had its troubles and happy moments, but nothing dangerous was happening. Til the day hyenas appeared again.

Mufasa was doing what he could to protect his kingdom. It was obvious that hyenas were scared of him, but it didn't stop them from entering the Pridelands. Sarafina knew that since Mufasa is around, there is no reason to panic, but she was worried about the safeness of her daughter. Nala was a kitty and could do something she would later regret. The lioness decided to talk with her daughter about the possible danger: she knew Nala is a smart one, so she believed she'll understand.

- Have you heard those news about hyenas' presence? – she asked. Nala nodded her head. – I just want to tell: you mustn't leave the Pridelands. Or even come closer to the borders. It would be good if you'd only play close to the Priderock. And if you want to go anywhere, first you must ask me, alright?

- Alright – claimed Nala.

- I warn you once again – interrupted Sarafina. – Hyeans are killers. They know no mercy. And they never hesistate to kill and eat young lions...especially cubs like you.

- I know, mom – said Nala. – I will remember.

- Great – said Sarafina, finally feeling better. – Now you can go and play.

But the pride still wasn't safe. The new announcements about hyena's 'arrival' were constantly heard. Although they appeared only on the borders, the problem wasn't solved. They weren't that stupid to get into the center of the Pridelands, straight into the paws of Mufasa and his army, but they were still coming here. They were out of Mufasa's control.

- I don't know what should I do – said the king one time.

- How many of them have you seen? – asked Sarabi; Sarafina was sitting next to her. Firstly, she wanted to go away and let the king and queen discuss the pride's problems, but Mufasa allowed her to stay. She was Sarabi's best friend, so her absence never disturbed them.

- Only three ones – replied Mufasa with worried voice – but we never know if there's more of them. My grandfather and father forbid them to entry our land, so they weren't seen there at all through all those years. But I'm afraid they returned, and this time they won't obey the rules while the old kings are dead...

- You're son of Ahadi, and grandson of Mohatu. I guess they'll soon realise that new king won't change the old laws – said Sarabi with strong voice. That was thing that Sarafina really admired: Sarabi always could give everyone strenght and hope.

- I hope so... – said the king. – Anyway, I have to go and talk to Scar. He never...sticks that much to the Pride Rock, so maybe he knows something more. – Mufasa sighed and directed himself into the exit of the cave.

- Do you know where is Simba now? – he asked suddenly, turning around.

- Don't worry, he's with Nala, near the waterhole – said Sarabi. – It's almost under the Pride Rock, nothing bad could happen.

- You're right – muttered the king with calm voice. Then he concerned on something different; he had some things to do today. He was a king and had his duties.

In her dream, she was walking through the gorge. She couldn't see anything through the dust clouds floating everywhere. Feeling unexplainable fear, she stepped foreward, trying to figure out what's going on. It wasn't a safe place, she knew that something really bad is waiting for her, it just didn't show up yet.

_Where's the pride? - _ she thought. – _Where is king Mufasa? WHERE IS NALA?!_

She almost crawled – she was too afraid of this silence. Her own breath and heartbeat seemed to be the greatest noise she's ever heard for now. She raised her claws, ready for anything that had to come. She didn't have to wait very long: first she heard creepy laughs, then she saw the dark shadows surrounding her. Hyenas. Hundreds of hyenas. With their red eyes flashing through the dust clouds and extended teeth. She was gone.

_No, you can't die yet – _thought the lioness, at the same time feeling smaller and smaller. – _You must find Nala._

Trying to ignore her fear, she walked ahead, with only one thought in her head. Find Nala. Find Nala.

But, surprisingly, hyenas didn't seem to be about attacking her. They watched her and walked behind her, but no one grudged on yet. Now Sarafina was almost running; she couldn't see Nala anywhere, but felt she's somewhere close to her. Something terrible must have happened, but she didn't know what it could be. Right now, she had a void in her mind.

Laughters turned louder; she gasped, seeing young cub's dead body. Simba. Sarafina automaticly nuzzled into his fragile, broken and bloodied body, feeling tears running down her chics. The body was still warm.

She retreated, though she wanted to stay with Simba forever, and fall asleep with him. But she had to wake up and go foreward. Nala was in danger. She HAD to be over here, just hidden. Sarafina didn't allow herself to think her daughter might be dead as well.

But it was useless. She could see her, she couldn't see anything. Dust was blinding her; hyenas were laughing louder and louder. She started to cough, her paws became too heavy and painful, she couldn't breathe. She lost all hope: she won't find Nala. Maybe she wasn't even there. Maybe she was dead...She couldn't care about it; SHE was dying right now.

Suddenly she saw lion's sillouethe in front of her; first she tried to scream, but no sound went from her dryed throath. The lion was unreal, dark and unmaterial, his eyes were all yellow, but she recognized him. It was Ni.

In other circumstances, she would be so happy, but now she was scared. More than scared. Even Simba's dead body didn't froze her that much. But she couldn't close her eyes, she just stared at him, waiting. The lion said only two words:

- Protect her.

- But how? I don't know where is she! – Sarafina started to cry, but the lion repeated with cold tone:

- Protect her.

Then she started to suffocate.

- Sarafina! Saffy! Are you alright?

The lioness felt that someone was scratching her arm with one's claws, but she was too scared to react as she should. For now, she had only darkness in front of her eyes.

- Sarafina, wake up! It was a dream, just wake up!

She opened her eyes and saw shoked Sarabi.

- Oh...I'm sorry...Were I screaming? – she asked quietly, feeling terrible headache.

- Yes... – replied her friend.

- I'm sorry again...I didn't want to wake you all up...I had a nightmare. Never mind – she muttered, then she licked her paw and touched her sweated face.

- Do you want to tell me this dream? – asked softly Sarabi, but Sarafina interrupted:

- No, it's alright. I'm sorry...I wanna drink some water, I'll be back in the moment.

She left the cave, trying to ignore shocked or annoyed looks of the lionesses. She felt horrible. She knew it all was just a nightmare, but her heart was still beating too fast and her paws were shaking under her. Before she went outside, the lioness looked at her daughter: she was sleeping in the same place she fell asleep last night. Simba was sleeping on the royal 'bed', a low ledge. Mufasa was absent.

Sarafina started to drink water from the small waterhole next to the Pride Rock, but then she put all her head under it's surface. She straightened only after a few seconds. The cool water made her think rationally again, at least it partially made her fear go away. She was back in reality, she was home, Nala and Simba were alive, they were in the cave.

But she couldn't just forget this dream. What did it mean? Sarafina remembered what Rafiki said about dreams: some of them might be prophetic. Though every dream, not necessarily prophetic or realistic mean something. It's the singnal that something is wrong and it has to be fixed or changed. She couldn't even think it might have been the prophetic dream, but – if she could believe Rafiki – it was a signal. She had to do something, but what exactly?

She didn't worry that much about hyenas' absence in her dream; she thought about Ni. He's spoken to her. He seemed to be really angry...Did he knew? It had to be the reason of his anger...But why? She didn't do anything wrong, she just didn't have the courage...and the time to tell him.

But he appeared, he talked about Nala. He forced her to protect her, no matter what. So it means he cared about her...it's impossible to say if he considers her as his own child, but he cared about her.

Still, Sarafina felt guilt of everything. In many ways, she disappointed Ni. She didn't tell him the truth, she was still covering it and cheating on the whole pride, not only Ni, but also Scar (even though she tried to tell him, but she failed). And Nala. But she was doing it for her good...She couldn't tell that Scar is her father while she was thinking it's Ni. She just failed. She let her mate die, she hasn't predict it, she hasn't save him.

_Don't forget it was only a dream. Rafiki is wrong. Dreams often means...nothing _– she said to herself and then added sarcastically: - _That's probably what Sarabi would say._

She laid her head under the water again and then she decided to come back to the cave. But after that she heard some voices: she frozed, but she quickly realised they belonged to Scar and Mufasa. She wanted to go away and don't care about this, but something made her stay in this place. Brothers seemed to be behind slope of big stones; standing on the second side, she could hear everything and still be not visible. She hold her breath and just listened.

- ...I guess you didn't understand my question, Scar. I asked if you've seen the hyenas on our territory last time.

- Not really, Mufasa...you know, you do some 'roar and muscle' job. And, oh no, the mother nature didn't bless me so much, so you know, I don't usually take part in royal entertainments like this.

- You call it ENTERTAINMENT?! – roared Mufasa with anger.

- Chill out, my dear brother – said Scar with his calm and bored voice. – Let's talk like civilized lions. Don't start an argue in public, you know, BIRDS could hear...

- End this nonsense or we're gonna talk in different way! – yelled again Mufasa.

- Alright, brother. Let's talk on your great rules. At least, we won't waste our time for all your threatening thing.

- I ask again: have you seen the hyenas? How much of them? Where did they came from? Tell if you know something!

- Wow, Mufasa, you sound as if you were suspecting that I let the hyenas into your perfect country by MYSELF... – Scar laughed quietly.

- Stop it! – growled Mufasa. – Alright, if you don't want to talk like an adult, we don't have to continue this. But I wanted to say: you shall help me, if those outcasts will appear here again.

- Oh, come on, Mufasa. I'd really like to play those royal games, but I don't want to take away your pound of flesh...

- It wasn't a request: it was a command – said Mufasa with tough voice. – And if you would see them, you have to kill them.

- Kill? Oh, brother...I would expect everything from you, but to kill innocent ones? Kill other animals? I thought it's against your great Circle of Life...

- Damn! – Mufasa roared again; Sarafina heard his heavy steps and imagined frustrated Mufasa walking and fighting with his thoughts. – Just to rid off them – he growled again. – And better do what I said...to protect our land.

- What do you mean? – asked ironically Scar. – I should do what you said or what you should say but you didn't?

It wasn't clear what would happen next if not Zazu. He must have flew just a second ago, because Sarafina heard his voice just after Scar's statement:

- Good morning, sir. Oh, is everything alright? Could I help somehow?

Everyone went silent for a while, then Mufasa answered:

- No, Zazu. It's alright. I'll come back to the cave.

- Of course. If you'd need my help, just call me, I'll be on this tree.

Scar didn't say anything, probably he went away. Sarafina instantly ran into the main cave: she didn't want Mufasa to realise that she was there and heard all this conversation.

She didn't know what to think about it: she's just heard too much. Earlier she couldn't imagine this wise, brave, friendly and royal Mufasa arguing with anyone, now she's heard more than she wanted to hear. She felt quite strange, as if she stole something. She decided to forget about this. Something really bad was happening, not only in two brothers' relationship.

"Weird times" – she thought and hugged her sleeping daughter.

Sarafina tried to relax and not to think about her nightmare and the conversation she's heard. This day was just beautiful, so she went outside with Sarabi for some "sunbathing". She took Nala with her to clean her fur. They talked about regular lionesses' common subjects, then there came very excited Simba. Sarafina didn't pay attention to his and Nala's words untill her daughter asked:

- Mom, can I go with Simba?

She felt shiver again for a while: something in her mind screamed NO! But when she looked at her friend, she felt embarassed. "Don't panic" – she thought.

- What do you think, Sarabi? – she asked with resignation, trying to sound happy.

- Well... – said the queen.

- PLEEEAAASE! – yelled both Nala and Simba.

- It's alright with me...as long as Zazu goes with you – added Sarabi. Sarafina sighed with relief. She was so grateful to Sarabi for sending Zazu to guide kids: she wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. She didn't knew either Sarabi guessed her fears or she wanted to protect cubs just due to her own instinct, but now Sarafina felt better, knowing they will play with "babysitter".

"Don't panic - repeated the lioness in her mind. – They're safe."

As the time shown, they weren't. Sarafina still couldn't believe that her daughter entered the Elephant Graveyard, hyena's home. Both Simba and Nala would probably die here if not Mufasa – he arrived in time. The king and cubs came back to the Pridelands in the evening. Even before the sun went down Sarafina was afraid: Nala never came home that late. But then everything went clear.

The shocked lioness took her for a little walk; she didn't want to reprimend her daughter in front of the herd. Nala looked afraid and ashamed, but she still deserved a little 'lesson'.

- How could you ignore my warnings? – Sarafina started with annoyed voice. Nala shivered, hearing her sudden voice. – Haven't I told you MUSTN'T enter the Elephant Graveyard?!

- But...but we thought... – said Nala with breaking voice, but Sarafina interrupted:

- You could DIE! It's not a place to play, hyenas are not like the other animals from the Pridelands! They DREAM of killing you!

- Yeah, I know, mum...

- You really disappointed me...

- But, but it was Simba's idea! – yelled Nala and started to cry.

- I don't care whose idea it was – said Sarafina with cold voice. – You disobeyed my ban. You have your mind to make right decisions. You have your mind to use him. You didn't think about me then, did you? No, of course no, you didn't think how I was scared, how I thought where you've been, who is with you and are you still alive...

- I-I'm so sorry, mum! – said cub, nuzzling into Sarafina's paw. – I didn't want to, I won't ever do this again!

- I hope so. Let's go home now. – Nala wiped her tears with her paw and stood up. While they were walking back home, Sarafina was thinking about her nightmare.

"It wasn't just a dream! It was really prophetic...And Ni knew, he came to warn me..."

The lioness felt more and more lost: as if she was the only subject of Mufasa, whom problems never seemed to abandon. Only a miracle saved her daughter. Mufasa could arrive a minute later and everything would be over. Or he could not even know about it all.

When they were just in front of the cave, she saw Scar. She stopped and after a while said to Nala:

- Go, I'll be in a minute.

Nala, still ashamed and sad, didn't dare to protest. She entered the cave.

Sarafina came closer to Scar; he wanted to go into his own cave, but he stopped when he saw the lioness. He looked very strange. Maybe even creepy. His mane was messy, his eyes burning with some unhealthy, hostile but sickly satisfied green shine.

- Scar...are you alright? – asked Sarafina with thick voice.

- I couldn't be better – laughed Scar with weird smile.

- You look as if you were sick or something – she had to admit, still afraid of the lion's reaction.

- Should I take it as a compliment? – asked Scar.

- Never mind...So, you're ok? – she had to make herself sure.

- Ain't it a bit strange, Sarafina? – she heard his sarcastic voice. – That you still care of my...health, let's say?

She didn't know what to say. She narrowed her eyes.

- I'm...I guess you're still my friend...and friends...especially from the same herd...care for each other – she said carefully.

- Yes, friends care for each other... – he repeated ironically. Sarafina knew what he wanted to say, she almost heard his thoughts: _but do not hurt each other._

- Do you hate me, Scar? – she asked with fear, her heart beating a little faster. She always wanted to ask him, but never had a courage.

- No – he said, althought with false tone in his voice. – Well, I understand...there are some _circumstances_...in which lions have to..._stay just good friends_.

- I'm sorry – Sarafina closed her eyes.

- No, it's alright. – He abandoned his sarcastic voice: now he became more serious, though it was easy to hear the solitude in his voice. He sat next to her and hugged her, rather as a friend than lover. Sarafina lean on his arm, but when it happened, he moved back and stood a few steps away from her. – Nothing could change the past. – He added with irony, allowing the bitter smile enter his face.

- Nothing... – repeated the lioness.

- But we can change the future... – said quietly Scar, more to himself than to Sarafina.

- What? – she asked.

- Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to say: better be careful about your kid.

- What?! – she asked again; how could he know, he weren't on the Pride Rock today, he just came here a few minutes ago. And of course he could not be in the Elephant Graveyard...

- Never mind. Good night – he said and went into the cave, leaving her by the entrance. Sarafina understood she has to go away.

She came back to the main cave and laid next to Nala, still remembering this weird conversation. But the more she tried to catch something from it, the more she was realising that she understands nothing at all.


	5. Long live the king

Chapter 4

Long live the king

No. It couldn't be true.

This day was just like the other days: sunny and lazy. Nothing new seemed to happen. They all were resting in the shadow of trees. There were no clouds, the sun was burning; it wasn't the best weather, although the rest of a day seemed to be great. But then they came back home and everything changed.

No one could believe it, but it was true: Mufasa was dead. And, what's more shocking, Simba was dead. They died in a stampede. Scar wouldn't lie to them. He seemed touched by this tragedy too: he didn't cry – because probably he has never cried in his whole life – but he was deadly serious..._Deadly_. Everything around remained dead now.

While the prince was announcing the king and his son's death, Sarafina felt nothing. Just a big void inside. She couldn't speak a word, she was too shocked. The lioness couldn't even take a look at Sarabi. _Now she understands me too damn well... _– thought Sarafina with irony. – _Now she knows how it's like to lost the closest person ever..._ But then she felt ashamed: how could she think something like this. It was a great tragedy to the whole pride. They lost their king and friend, and also a little innocent cub, who was supposed to rule the Pride Rock some day. Whom everyone loved and cared about... Sarafina felt that Nala is nuzzling into her; she felt her tears running down on her paw. In the end, she's lost someone too. Simba was her best friend.

Through all this time Sarafina was watching Scar and only Scar. She knew what will happen next. Scar was the last one standing from the king's family, except for Sarabi. But the pride needed the king. And he was the next that would take the throne. It was really weird to imagine Scar being a king; always weaker, always less important. But now...

- So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! – yelled Scar; the lionesses froze, hearing the creepy laughters. The hyenas were entering the Pride Rock, entering their home.

- No! – whispered weakly Sarabi, watching them with shock on her face. But no one dared to repeat it louder. Sarafina felt that Nala is curling up between her paws, shivering from fear. But she wasn't the only one who was scared. They watched as the beasts are taking their home; finally, they were allowed...Scar stood on the top of the Pride Rock and then they heard his wild roar.

Life in the Pridelands changed dramatically. A few months after the tragedy there happened the worst thing – the drought. There were less and less water, they had to save it. Though it wasn't that easy, remembering now there lived also hyenas, who were thirsty too. The lionesses refused to hunt with hyenas, so Scar allowed both herds to hunt by themselves. But the hyenas weren't fair – they were stealing their preys. When the lionesses told Scar about it, he only said:

- I allowed you to hunt separately. I thought there is enough food in the Pridelands not to stand in each other's ways and take as much as you're able to. – And that was the end of the discussion.

The whole pride was still mourning the death of Mufasa – and no doubt nobody really accepted Scar as a new king. His reputation was bad since always, but now he became even more disliked. Obviously the lionesses were afraid of him, not even knowing why, but the main reason were hyenas. How could he introduce them into the land? No one could understand it. The lionesses were scared of them – they outnumbered them, they could do whatever they wanted to do. And it seemed they had Scar's acceptance.

Since the death of Mufasa, Sarabi tried to blame Scar for everything. For the drought, even for their mistakes while hunting. She was sure that letting hyenas live there was wrong. The lionesses seemed to share her point of view. Sarafina personally didn't know what to think about. She wished he never let there hyenas, but they seemed to behave good. They were stealing preys, barking at them and mocking them, but they never dared to pounce at anyone. They also didn't dare to get closer to kids, what was the most important. Sarabi didn't trust them and told the lionesses to be careful, but Sarafina was sure til Scar was around, no hyena would dare to attack anyone. Scar was their true ruler, they respected him and did what he said. That was something that Sarafina both admired and was scared of. What made those scavengers obey this one, not so big and not so strong lion?

She noticed that Nala changed too. She wasn't an adventurous happy cub anymore. Now she was quiet, weirdly calm and sad. It was obvious she was suffering after her friend's death. She had still four cubs to play with, but they all seemed more silent and careful after Mufasa's death. They all had to grow up and realise their life won't look as earlier anymore.

And Scar... Scar was completely different from Mufasa... He was giving commands, but he wasn't a friendly, outspoken king that would talk with his subjects about simple things. He was avoiding them... Maybe if he would open up a little bit, the herd would accept him... Maybe yes. Maybe not.

Sarafina had no occasion to talk to him about anything yet. Scar never turned into particular lioness (except for Sarabi, but actually it was she who was starting the conversation, or better said: argument). If he had something to say, he spoke to the whole pride. Sarafina never had to answer any questions: it was Sarabi's role. When Scar was close, she was bowing down her head and staring on her paws. But later she realised he was avoiding her too. He was behaving just like her.

But why? Why, after such a long time she couldn't look him in the eyes? She considered him as a friend. And friends shouldn't feel ashamed. And what about Scar? He could never forgive her, but did he forget? Did he miss her? Did SHE missed him?

Many times she caught herself on looking at Scar (when he couldn't notice it). On thinking about him. Not about Ni.

"What am I doing?!" she was growling in her thoughts. "Who do you love in the end? Where is your mind?" But now she wasn't sure anymore.

The first big riot bursted when the first kid got murdered.

It was Kula, Hauli's little daughter.

As one could expect, dead kitty's mother went mad. Sarafina felt sorry for Kula, but the most for Hauli. She knew well this lioness. She couldn't even imagine what could feel the mother who lost her child. She couldn't even think about losing Nala...

"Now there's two of them - thought sadly Sarafina. - Sarabi and Hauli.""

After the funeral the lionesses came to their king, asking for explainations. No, they weren't asking. They were screaming for.

The opinions were very different. Some thought it was hyenas' fault, some thought it's Scar's. Sarabi told it's obviously hyenas', but Sarafina felt that her friend blamed someone else.

- It's...it's unacceptable – she said. – This horrible ritual was forbidden by king Dahabu many decades ago. The new king mustn't kill the cubs, no matter what.

- Scar is from Kiburi's line – remembered Sarafina with shy voice. – The same line as Mohatu, Ahadi...and Mufasa. He knows the rules. He couldn't do something like this...

Sarabi looked at her carefully; Sarafina felt she's blushing under this serious and not really friendly glare.

- Yes. I do hope Scar wasn't that...impertinentto disobey Ahadi's law – the former queen said slowly, still looking at Sarafina and narrowing her eyes. – Unlike the other laws... – she looked at the hyenas wandering around. – He let the murderers to his father's kingdom.

Then they came into him. Sarafina first heard Sarabi's strong and angry voice "King! Let me ask you something...", but she wasn't thinking about it now. Scar came outside his den, looking at the lioness with surprise, then he gave her a quick gaze, before he faced Sarabi. Sarafina closed her eyes, feeling a weird warmth flooding her cheeks.

- What's the problem, _ladies_? – he said with his both sarcastic and serious, dark voice.

- The problem? Problem?! I want to know, who killed my CHILD! – yelled Hauli, falling to the ground and bursting with tears. Scar opened wide his eyes for a moment, but then looked again at Sarabi.

- Who got killed? – he asked with his cold voice. He expected the answer from Sarabi, the representative one.

- Kula. Hauli's daughter. She was a little cub! – growled Sarabi. – We found her. All bloody and BITTEN. We found traces of TEETH.

For a minute they were looking at each other with anger. No one has won this battle.

- Are you trying to suggest something, dear Sarabi? – snorted Scar. – Any ideas, who could it be? – he added with threathening tone in his voice. Sarafina instantly realised he knows that Sarabi is blaming her, even thought it looked like she talked about hyenas.

- We're just searching for the murderer – Sarabi replied, trying to sound calmly.

- Alright, _madame _– growled Scar. He turned his back to them and directed himself into the main ledge of the Pride Rock. – As you wish... ALL THE CLAN COME HERE! – he growled; when his voice came back with strange echoes, Sarafina felt shivers down her spine. There was something scary in this voice, the lion's posture and his mad eyes. Then they heard obnoxious laughters, the hyenas were coming. Their leader, female hyena, asked with her careless and mocking, but still obedient and respective voice:

- What's wrong, Scar?

- The child's sake – he replied, looking down at his weird subjects. They seemed to be scared of him. The hundreds of strong hyenas were scared of this weak and thin lion. Just like the lionesses. Sarafina was scared of him too. – I've heard the news... The kid of the lionesses got killed today. Who did it?

No one replied. The silence was overwhelming; they heard only the wind.

- Great. – Scar started to walk slowly. – I thought I made everything clear... The lionesses' problems stay with lionesses. The hyenas problems stay with the hyenas.

Sarafina almost could sniff the scent of fear coming from the hyenas. Scavengers were observing their king with authentic fear.

- Herds do not mess with each other – continued Scar. – Do not fight with each other. Which also means, they have NO RIGHT to kill anyone from the second herd. NO KID from my pride. Is it certain?!

- Yes – replied the hyenas with afraid, breaking voices.

- And now for lionesses. You have no evidence that Shenzi's clan did it.

A few lionesses gasped.

- Excuse me?! – growled Sarabi. – We have no evidence?

- Do you? – snorted Scar.

- The wounds! She was beaten to death!

- It could be any animal. Not necessarily a hyena...and not necessarily a hyena of this clan. – Scar turned his back on her. The hyenas grinned evilly; some of them started to laugh quietly. They won.

- You...YOU TRAITOR! – yelled Sarabi. Scar stopped. No one dared to say anything; even the hyenas calmed down. The king slowly turned around and said coldly:

- Well, well, Sarabi...I guess we have _very different _views on ruling the pride... Well, you're forgetting the most important thing. Mufasa is GONE. You are not a queen anymore. I AM the king... – he narrowed his eyes. – You don't have to live there if it's too difficult for you to accept the new reality...But I guess you won't move anywhere. You're a coward. So if you want to stay here, I suggest you to open your eyes and accept the present...no matter how you miss the ability of making everything look as you wish it would look – hyenas started to chuckle with approvement.

Sarabi said nothing. She was standing in her place for a few more minutes, then turned around and came back to the lionesses. She put her paw on Hauli's arm. The mother was still crying.

- Come on, Hauli – whispered the former queen. – Be strong or he'll take advantage of your weakness. And will destroy you.

Hauli slightly stood up, instinctively hiding her face in Sarabi's arm. The queen whispered a few more words to her ear, then both lionesses went into the den.

The rest of the Pridelands stayed outside, too shocked to move. They were just looking at each other with fear, thinking of only one thing: their own children. They weren't safe anymore.

Sarafina talked to Nala once again. She decided it's better not to allow daughter to leave her even for a second. Second was enough for hyena to kill the defendless kitty.

- You can't walk alone, you'll be always with me – said Sarafina, hugging her daughter. Nala was still crying after Kula, she was her friend. – You can see there came the dangerous times. The hyenas have no mercy.

- I know – whispered Nala.

- Did you understand me? There is no place for the "Elephant Graveyard trips" and runnig away anymore. They're murderers. They're everywhere. They don't care if you beg or cry.

- Yes, I know, mom. I promise I won't do anything stupid. – Nala was honest. She couldn't imagine leaving the den on her own: how could she think of playing in the Elephant Graveyard?

- What a relief. Seems you've grown up finally. You're a smart girl, Nala.

- Mom? Why did hyenas kill...kill Kula? – her eyes were full of tears. – I know there came a drought, but I thought they have enough food to feed their clan.

- Well... – Sarafina sighed. – Probably they had no reason. You must know, Nala, that not every living creature is good. They don't hunt only to fulfill their needs. They're beasts. They have to kill to live. It's in their nature. It's something you won't ever understand.

- I'll understand it when I grow up? – asked Nala with tired voice.

- Not really. No lion...a good lion, can understand it. Their hearts are poisoned by the evil. But one day you'll be mature enough to know other one's intentions. And how to avoid those beasts' intentions.

- Can't king Scar just banish them?

Sarafina went silent for a moment.

- He can. Of course he can. But for some reason he doesn't want to. Yet.

- What reason?

- I don't know, Nala. Maybe he can see something that we cannot see. He knows what he's doing, he's a king. The king knows better what is good for our land – said Sarafina, closing her eyes and hoping Sarabi couldn't hear it.

Nala didn't answer this time. She laid on her paw, ready to fall asleep.

- King Scar is so weird... – she said with sleepy voice. – Goodnight, mom. I love you.

- I love you too, my little princess. – Sarafina licked her daughter's head. Nala closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In her dream, the king Mufasa was lying dead on the bottom of the gorge, the anthelopes were still running and hurting him. His body was broken, wounded and bloody. Next to him there were Simba and Nala, both cubs tried to escape. They screamed for help, but no help arrived. They were wandering between the running anthelopes, but then the animals turned into running hyenas. The one called Shenzi got Nala by the throath and killed her with one move. Then everything went black.

_First month of Scar's reign. Not really proud of this chapter though -.- Too much dialogues and stuff, I'll have to add more descriptions, etc. It seems kind of boring, but it's only the beginning :) As the title of the story says, things will mess up in some ways. Let me know what you think of it ;)_


	6. The Truth

Chapter 5

The Truth

Everything was getting worse and worse. The land was dying. The hunting party was struggling to get some food; for themselves and for Scar. He was spending all the time in his den, as if he didn't want to see anyone. Or see the condition of his kingdom. Sarafina felt sorry for him: he failed, the drought broke him down. The Pridelanders were blaming him for everything, for the hyenas, the drought, the lack of food, deaths. Cause Kula's death wasn't the last death. They all were dying, the hyenas and the Pridelanders. The weaker ones died first, other still were crawling. Hauli died shortly after Kula.

Sarabi was the first one standing. She was the stongest: hunger, weakness and even ilnesses they were catching couldn't change her. Sarafina admired her for that; personally she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't the strongest one. She would probably die really fast if Nala wasn't around: but she was still alive, so Sarafina had to live for her.

Nala was the last living cub. All the cubs from the Pridelands died: Chumvi, Malka, Tama. Tojo run away with his mother; it wasn't clear if they escaped or got murdered anyway. Or got killed by the hunger. Some of the kids got killed probably by the hyenas, Tama died from weakness.

It was only a miracle that Nala was still alive. Sarafina didn't dare to leave her alone, she was always by her side. When she couldn't feel her touch, she was instantly getting nervous, as if the hyenas could catch her daughter without any doubt. But...

There was no doubt, they killed some of the lionesses and cubs. Even thought Scar forbid it. But did he really forbid? Sarafina remembered this whole weird scene after Kula's death: they were laughing. The truth hit her: Scar didn't care about the pride. Nonetheless what he said, he allowed them to do whatever they want.

She had to talk to Scar. For the first since a very long time.

Sarafina waited till the Scar enters his den, then she went after him. She left Nala with Sarabi and other lionesses – they wouldn't let anyone hurt her. As she was getting closer, Sarafina felt her heart is beating faster and faster; finally she found the courage to say something.

- Scar? – she asked with childish, breaking voice. She growled at herself in her thoughts. The lion was lying on the rocks with his head turned into the wall. Sarafina opened wider her eyes: she's never been in his den. The cave was cold and dark; there were some bones scattered on the floor; Scar didn't seem to clean this place. Then she saw the hyenas sleeping by the entrance. Sarafina looked down at her paws and tried to ignore them. But they were this one thing that disturbed her. She couldn't tell anything while they were around.

- Sarafina? – Scar looked at her with surprise, but then smiled ironically. – Yes? What's the next big problem? Maybe the drought made Sarabi and her little loyal fanatics forget how to hunt?

- No. They didn't send me here – replied quietly Sarafina. – I have to...ask you for something.

Scar looked at her with curiosity.

- So it's the request... – he said slowly. – Interesting. – He looked at her expectantly. – Go on, Sarafina.

- Um...can we talk...somewhere...else? – she gave the hyenas a quick gaze. Scar noticed it and replied:

- Good idea.

They went outside and started to walk behind the Pride Rock, where usually no one was around. Scar climbed on one of the bigger stones lying here, put head on his paws and looked down at Sarafina with mixture of curiosity and sneer visible on his face. He was looking right in her eyes, for the first time during his pride. Sarafina felt she's blushing; these green wild eyes didn't help her anyhow.

- As you could hear... – she started quietly, staring at her paws: - The drought...killed many of our lionesses...

- What a shame... – Scar whispered with false sad voice. Sarafina knew him enough to know he didn't care about them.

- ...and cubs – she continued. – I...I'm not trying to blame anyone, but... the hyenas...they're...they're...

- But you're trying to say they're killing your lionesses' cubs – Scar was looking at her, smiling as if he was trying not to laugh.

- No! No, of course, I haven't said that! – she interrupted quickly; now Scar laughed out loud.

- You're...funny – he said calmly, still smiling. Sarafina looked at him; she was expecting he'd be angry. But he wasn't.

- You know...Nala is the last one living – she whispered with breaking voice. – Please...protect her. That's my request.

Scar opened wider his eyes, the smirk faded. Sarafina closed her eyes, expecting something bad. The hit? The scream? Whatever. It was Scar, he could do anything.

- You're asking me of...being your daughter's protector? – snorted Scar.

- Please, Scar! She's...she's the last one! Please, I protect her as much as I could, but I'm still afraid, I'm afraid every day. Please, please, don't let them kill her! Do it for the kid... - she whispered desperately.

- Weird request. I'm not a person that could make her...absolutely safe. Do you really think that my hyenas are the only danger? Do you think they're not afraid? Not in danger? – he looked at her, being serious this time; his eyes were shining with weird light. Sarafina couldn't say if was it anger or sadness, or anything else. - They're the same animals as you and me. They have the same problems and fears as we. They're starving. They're dying every day. Their cubs are dying every day. The one thing that you, the pride, Sarabi, my brother and my father couldn't ever understand is that hyenas are animals too. Do you think I'm breaking the Circle of Life? Tell me, please, what's the greatest rule of the Circle. – His eyes shone with pure irritation this time.

- You must respect every creature... – muttered Sarafina.

- So do you think it's reserved only for lions? – Scar smirked ironically. Sarafina didn't reply anything. Scar smiled wider and continued: - How dared my brother think he's respecting the Circle of Life, while he was killing the hyenas? He sentenced them for starving. And slow death. And so my father and my grandfather.

Sarafina was still staring at the ground, not able to say anything.

- So this is fight. – she said. – It's all about fight.

- Ain't the life a fight? – laughed Scar. – Ain't the Circle a fight, Saffy?

She shivered; he's called her like that for the first time since their childhood.

- I underestimated you...Scar. – she admitted. The lion only laughed again. She continued, looking in his eyes: - But the lionesses won't ever understand. They think it's all because of you...the drought and everything. They're sticking to Mufasa...and Sarabi. They wouldn't believe you.

- So why do you believe me?

- I don't know.

She closed her eyes and suddenly started to cry.

- Please, don't let them kill her! – she sobbed. – She's everything for me...I couldn't live without her. You don't understand me... – Scar stood up and went closer to her: now he was so close that she could feel his arm touching her arm. – But please, do it for us...Do it for me... – She felt that Scar hugged her and licked her forehead. Then he moved back with his bitter smile.

- She's your daughter. – she said finally. She closed her eyes; Scar was silent for a long time.

- You know it's over, Sarafina. You're trying to play with me just to protect your daughter... – she tried to interrupt, but Scar didn't allow her. – You won't fool me. You might say you love me. But you know you're lying. I may think I still love you, but I loved the Sarafina from the past. And you love Taka, not Scar.

She sighed, but didn't say anything. He was right. They were sitting silently for next long minutes, but minutes seemed to be hours. She wanted to go away, but also to stay here at the same time. She's heard everything she wanted to hear.

- So what's with our daughter? – she asked with neutral voice.

- If you left her with Sarabi, I guess she's safe – Scar snorted ironically. - And guess they're waiting for you – he added with disdainful voice. Sarafina looked around and saw Sarabi and Nala waiting about ten meters from the den. She froze; what if they've heard what she said? No...it was impossible. They were too far.

She ran outside the cave. "Mom!" yelled Nala; Sarafina smiled and licked her daughter's forehead.

- Where you've been, mom? – asked Nala. – What did king Scar want from you?

- Oh...nothing. We had just some things to discuss. Connected with the hunting and hyenas... – she added quickly, feeling Sarabi's glaze on her.

- Mom, let's go home. They're staring at us – whispered Nala, looking at a few hyenas walking around.

- Right. Let's go home – she nodded.

- Now, it's _the time_ – snorted former queen. Sarafina didn't reply to this provocation.

They started their way home. She tried not to look at Sarabi, but she felt her friend is constantly watching her. The former queen didn't believe her, it was obvious. All the way through Sarafina tried to plan what to say if Sarabi would expect any additional explainations, but Sarabi didn't say anything. They went to the main cave without any chatting.

- Hey, Saff! What's wrong? You've missed the last hunting – said Naanda.

- Oh, I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you tomorrow, guys – replied Sarafina.

- Leave her alone, sister – snorted Sarabi. – She had her own important things to do. She was a little...busy – she gave her friend a mean look. Sarafina froze, but then growled:

- You all shut up! Nala is trying to sleep!

She heard surprised voices telling quietly "alright, alright" and one ironical laughter reminding of Sarabi's. But Sarafina decided to ignore it. She nuzzled in Nala's fur and close her eyes, trying to fall asleep as fast as she could.

She hasn't talk to Scar in next days. But she didn't want to. She felt weird shame, weird fear. But it wasn't just because of Scar. Sarabi was still watching her. After a week Sarafina noticed also that the lionesses treat her different. When they had to talk to her, they were behaving neutral and cold. Sarafina felt more and more nervous: it must have been because of Sarabi. How much did the lioness know? How much did she told them?

But it wasn't the most important thing. She focused on caring about Nala, protecting her and searching for food. She was giving her everything, she could be hungry, but her daughter had to eat. She noticed that the cub (or young lioness? She was growing up so fast...) is much more thin and weaker than ever. But there was lesser and lesser food; the hunting party sometimes could catch only one prey. Part of it belonged to Scar, part of it the hyenas were stealing. So the part left for the lionesses was very small; for Nala even too small. Sarafina was trying to make the lionesses give her a bigger piece or allow her eat first, but it didn't work.

- What are you expecting? – growled Naanda. – Is your daughter someone special? She's the same lioness as we! We're hungry!

- You woudn't say that while Mufasa's pride – Sarafina narrowed her eyes. – You've changed so much.

- We could say the same thing about you – muttered Sarabi. – You don't see the problem just because he's spared your daughter's life – she added so quiet that only Sarafina could hear it.

- What? – she gasped, being sure she must have misheard something.

- Think about it, Sarafina. By whose side you're standing? – the former queen smiled a little bitter and left her behind.

She knew. Fortunately, she didn't seem to tell the pride the WHOLE truth...

Sarafina tried to forget about it and to concern on Nala's safety. She was watching hyenas, trying hard to avoid them; Nala was still walking with her everywhere. But hyenas didn't seem even to think about killing Nala. They were glaring at her and occasionally barking, but no one dared to attack her. It wasn't because she was protected by mother – Sarafina knew they could easily kill them both if they want. Something different didn't allow them to get closer. It must have been because of Scar. He was the only one whom they obeyed.

So complied with the request. He did it.

_**Not the best charter in my opinion. Too much dialogues, no descriptions and stuff. It's midnight and I'm deadbeat, so I'll post it as it is. I'll improve, I swear.**_

_**In this one Scar isn't so clear, huh? I decided not to concern on his feelings, just to describe him as Sarafina sees him. And I think after that some Sarabi fans can feel free to bash me, but sorry guys, I'm not a huge fan of her. In this story she's actually more unfriendly character, just in case everyone consider her good, wise and stuff and for me it's kind of cliche. **_

_**Feel free to review.**_


End file.
